1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a booting operation of a computer system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for appropriately recovering a system using data stored in a hidden area of a HDD (Hard Disk Drive).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, etc., are being improved in their performances of various aspects such as miniaturization, multi-processing, and high-speed controlling. Recently, the computers are configured so that they can internally include various peripherals for performing individual operations as well as a main routine configuration for use in an operation of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) or can be used in a state where various peripherals are connected. For example, an audio device, a modem, a network device, a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drive and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player can be mounted in the computer, such that these components can operate separately from the main routine. As described above, the recent computer can perform various functions based on the improved performance. Moreover, it is predicted that the computer's function will be generally extended.
As the number of uses of the computer increases and the number of computer users increases according to the extended function of the computer, a computer system may be frequently damaged due to an erroneous operation, a program error, etc.
Because the computer system may be damaged, and more particularly because a booting operation performed by a HDD may be erroneous, a recovery CD-ROM or floppy disk, etc. is provided together with a computer when the computer is conventionally purchased so that the computer system can be appropriately recovered.
However, because the recovery CD-ROM is employed only when the computer system is damaged or when an OS (Operating System) of the computer, for example, Windows™, must be recovered, the number of uses of the recovery CD-ROM is very small. Moreover, as the recovery CD-ROM may be used a long time after purchasing the computer, a user may lose the recovery CD-ROM or may be unable to remember a place where the user placed the recovery CD-ROM. When the recovery CD-ROM is lost, the user is inconvenienced because he/she must receive an additional service so that the computer can be recovered. Moreover, there is a problem in that additional costs required for manufacturing the recovery CD-ROM or floppy disk are imposed on a computer distributor or manufacturer when the recovery CD-ROM or floppy disk is additionally manufactured. In addition, service for recovering the use environment of the computer must be continuously provided.